Aventuras Dimesionales
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Peleas, batallas, romance, humor, enrededos y mucho mas en una sola historia. No supieron  que aquel  dia  su vida  cambiaria  tanto, tampoco que  nada de lo que  creyeron  era en realidad  como lo veian, ya nada iba  a ser  lo de antes...ExB,ExR,AxJ
1. Conociendonos

Hola ¿Como les va? espero que bien... esta historia es algo original mio, es decir, yo tengo mi propia historia con mis propios personajes... pero no se asusten porque como ven estoy haciendo un doble trabajo y aca la veran con los personajes de Twilight con una aventura bastante cambiada a lo que estamos acostumbrados aunque habra cosas que ni porque me apunte con un arma cambiare de los personajes que todos conocemos... lo que le dara un cierto sello de identificacion diferente en comparacion con mis personajes creados ... espero que les llege a interesar... sin mas me despido... y por fin eh logrado solucionar mis problemas lo que me hace realmente feliz... wiiiii... hasta pronto...

* * *

**Conociéndonos **

"-Wao que linda- decía una niña de 7 años al ver la hermosa figura de una mujer con un antifaz de color mitad negro y la otra blanca, que separa los dos colores con unas curvas líneas, donde en la parte blanca se apreciaba tres estrellas de forma ascendente y en la parte negra habían tres lagrimas de forma igual ascendente. A la mujer solo se le podía ver la mitad de la cara, donde se distinguía labios carnosos y rosados, y ojos color café, que combinaban con su pelo castaño , largo y ondulado, su cara era en forma de corazón.

Se veía delicada y a la vez guerrera con su espada desenfundada a un lado, una camisa estilo pirata blanca, y un pantalón que caía ligeramente desde sus muslos hasta tocar sus botas de igual color que el pantalón.

-Esa es una vieja amiga- decía una mujer de 54 años de edad a la que ya se le podía notar arrugas en su cara risueña.

-¿No será que tu eres esa mujer?- decía otro niño de la misma edad que la niña, que se encontraba en un sillón armando un rompecabezas.

-¡No! No lo soy, ni lo seria, como esa mujer no ahí , ni habrá dos- decía mientras veía como los niños la miraban confundidos- para que esa mujer exista se necesitan de dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles son?- dijo la niña acercándose a la mujer la cual la tomo en brazos y luego la sentó en sus piernas.

-Se necesita de coraje y… locura- contesto largándose a reír, mientras los niños se contagiaban y seguían la dulce carcajada.

-Cuéntanos- dijo de pronto el niño parando de reír- cuéntanos la historia de antes de la guerra.

-¡Si! la de Jane, dijiste que hoy nos ibas por fin a decir ¿Quién era?- recordaba la niña mientras bajaba de las piernas de la mujer.

-Está bien… lo diré , atentos- le indicaba mientras ellos con miradas curiosas miraban a la mujer la cual solo les sonrió antes de comenzar.

La dimensión Reinos Ocultos, dimensión de reinas y reyes, príncipes y princesas y guardianes los cuales nacían el mismo día y hora que los anteriores , convirtiéndose así aquellos que velarían por su seguridad.

En una de las grandes ciudades de esta dimensión se encontraba Lesmandio, donde el rey que lamentablemente perdió a su mujer en el trabajo de parto, se encontraba con su pequeño hijo recién nacido, del cual se desconocía a guardián alguno. A varios días luego que el nuevo príncipe naciera, en una noche, se pudo oír un leve llanto, que ascendía mas y mas hasta llegar a alarmar a todo el castillo. Una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta principal y allí en sus pies pudo ver a una criatura envuelta en mantas llorando a todo pulmón , la sirvienta lo levanto del sucio suelo, y luego al revisarlo se dio cuenta que llevaba consigo una nota:

"Rey de reyes, mi situación es crítica a más no poder, y no hablo de la riqueza, hablo de la salud, no puedo con este peso, no puedo con esta criatura, la amo pero me es difícil aceptarla, por eso pido piedad y consideración con ella, por favor cuídela, ella además es : el guardián de su recién nacido, se supo ayer, las estrellas no mienten, sé que no sería digna de ningún perdón pero por favor le pido que esta pequeña bendición tenga una vida prospera. Su nombre Marco Vulturi, me despido, un gran beso para él, lo quiere, mamá."

La sirvienta la llevo al rey el cual apenas leyó la nota, le pidió al mayordomo real que preparara todo para esta nueva criatura, el seria como su segundo hijo.

Los chicos se criaron en forma conjunta pero diferente, el príncipe aprendió todas sus responsabilidades reales, mientras el guardián tenía que ir a la academia especial para ellos (Academia Tenal). Pero a pesar de que sus vidas iban en un mundo diferente, la amistad que los unia podía llegar más fuerte que eso, o para ellos en esos momentos era así.

Marco contaba además con dos amigos, Jean y Alec los cuales eran gemelos idénticos-cabello castaño, ojos color miel, tez clara - estos a su vez conocieron a Felix – el príncipe- y todos juntos compartían muchas aventuras sin cesar, desde escapar de las señoras del mercado, meterse con los pequeños dragones bebes, hasta ir fuera del escudo protector de la ciudad y poner en peligro sus vidas.

Luego de varios años , teniendo ya 18 años, se destapo una mentira, Jean no era un chico, sino una chica, lo que causo mucho sobresalto en el reino, puesto que los guardianes siempre , en toda la historia , habían sido chicos- a las mujeres las consideraban la parte más vulnerable, frágil e indefensa del reino- muchos la agredieron, otros la aceptaron y otros la acompañaron.

Jane al pasar el tiempo tuvo que demostrar el valor que tenia, pudiéndose ganar luego de 4 arduos años que ella era merecedora del respeto que se le tiene a un guardián.

Felix y Marco siempre estuvieron al lado de su amiga, pero se acercaron tanto que descubrieron algo más que no se esperaban, el amor. Un amor donde siempre estaban al pendiente de ella y ella se encargaba de siempre ayudarlos a ellos.

Después de un tiempo los dos decidieron expresar sus sentimientos, y cada uno recibió una respuesta diferente.

Jane había desarrollado sentimientos por Felix mucho antes de siquiera ella darse cuenta, por Aro tenía un gran aprecio pero no llegaba a mas nada que eso, solo cariño, amistad, respeto.

Así fue que un año luego ,Jane y Felix se casaron y poco tiempo después nacieron dos gemelos , la niña llamada Alice y el pequeño Ivan. Como por cosas del destino o solo por casualidad, se supo que el guardián de la niña era su propio primo , Edward hijo de Alec.

Todo fue felicidad en esos momentos, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pero- siempre debe de haber un pero - ¿Qué había pasado con Marco?, este al tiempo de que noto como el príncipe conseguía todo lo que quería y el solo lo que podía- según pensamientos de el- se lleno de envidia y su suerte cambio cuando consiguió a un señor ya mayor ,algo herido y al tratar de salvarlo este le ofreció que según él , le daría todo lo que él quisiera.

El hombre en realidad era un mago y las heridas habían sido ocasionadas gracias a una batalla que había librado con sus propios sobrinos, los que queriendo mandarlo a la dimensión de la _nada _por un solo segundo de equivocación lo mandaron a esta dimensión.

El mago engaño al guardián, y lo que creyó que le otorgaría la venganza lo único que hizo fue encadenarlo de por vida a un nuevo aspecto , a un nuevo ser, el se había convertido en un monstruo, alguien que ya no pensaba en la envidia sino en el odio.

Al nacer los bebes y futuros reyes de Lesmandio, tanto el mago Aro como Marco creando un ejército de villanos atacaron al reino y así empezó la batalla, un batalla que se hizo ardua y difícil por lo que tuvo que intervenir dos dimensiones más.

La dimensión Tecniti , con la mejor tecnología que en cualquier otra dimensión, se encargaba del estudio de las maquinas así como también de todo tipos de ramas de ciencias. Las personas que convivían en esta dimensión mayormente estaba entrenada en artes marciales, defensa personal y cualquier técnica de batalla, constituyéndola así como una de las dimensiones más preparadas a cualquier ataque.

La dimensión Kalina, nombre puesto en conmemoración a una antigua bruja que lucho en pro del bienestar en otra larga batalla a la que fue sometido este mundo de magos y brujas, por lo que la dimensión tenía experiencia y le daba un punto más a favor para ser de ayuda. Además que de ella es que provenía el mayor enemigo.

Cada dimensión tuvo un líder que dirigía a cada grupo. Todos lucharon hasta el final aunque lo que empezó siendo como algo que el bien iba a ganar, termino ganándolo el mal.

Jane murió al tratar de rescatar a sus hijos, y junto a ella murieron la líder del Escuadrón especial Tecniti y dos amigos de su infancia.

Pero gracias a que todos lucharon pudieron al menos alejarlos del escudo lo suficiente como para hacerlos mandar a la nada.

Nadie gano, ni el bien , ni el mal, pero hoy en día se sigue en la espera que Marco siquiera traiga consigo a las dos criaturas bebe que se llevo , y que Aro pueda ser ajusticiado por sus crímenes."

-Ojala pudiera darle otro giro a esta historia-decía una chica de unos 13 años, cabello castaño, tés clara y ojos color cafe llamada Isabella, la cual prefería que la llamaran Bella , a su hermano Emmet, el cual estaba en un estado temporal de shock luego de que una de sus novias había descubierto que ella no era la única en su vida- Emmet dame ideas-

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo el gran Emmet Swan haya sido botado por una chica? Si yo soy el sueño que cualquier chica quisiera tener, soy todo un galán, mi físico es el mejor sin lugar a duda… ¡¿Qué hice para merecerme tal humillación?- mientras Emmet daba su discurso, Bella se levanto y se coloco delante de él, pero no se dio ni cuenta de su presencia por lo que ella procedió a estamparle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda- ¡Oye! Eso duele, además ¿Sabes quién rayos es una tal Kris García? Katie me hablo de que esa tal Kris le había contado sobre Valerie y Sally, y la verdad es que no la tengo en mi agenda.

-No eres más estúpido porque mama se espero un ratito para al menos no ser llamada madre precoz, ¿Me podrías ayudar en mi historia y dejar de pensar al menos cinco minutos en tus actos de infidelidad?- trato de hacerlo recapacitar Bella, aunque ella si sabia quien era Kris.

-¿Qué historia? ah la cosa esa que acabas de escribir, a ver qué tal te salió hoy- la muerte rondo por toda la habitación, pero al no querer mancharse de sangre se fue alejando lentamente.

-Sí, mi _cosa _ esta lista, así que ¿me puedes ayudar con el final? Por fa…- contesto en forma de suplica Bella.

-Pues … sabes… este… la verdad no se, en esta familia yo soy la estrella en los deportes y tú la chica de las historias-

-Gracias por el elogio, y espero también que Kris no se siga metiendo en tu vida, adiós me voy a la sala, lejos de Míster Ego-

Bella se dirigió a la sala, ese día no andaba del mejor humor ,puesto que la historia que había escrito era un sueño, o más bien varios sueños, los cuales la atormentaban en la noche. Ella se imaginaba la batalla, prácticamente la vivía , estaba dentro de ella, pero lo que no logra descifrar es ¿Quiénes son los niños del principio? ¿Quién es esa señora?, cuando los imaginaba, en su mente eran una imagen difuminada, algo que no podía apreciar bien.

"-Hola corazón como estas-decía una voz de chica adolescente, en la grabación.

-Perdón pero ¿Quién me habla?- contesto otra chica.

-Soy Kris García, ¿Sabes dónde está Emmet?- pregunto la primera chica

-Este es el numero de su novia, y ahora no sé donde se encuentra el- contesto la otra chica un tanto confundida

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto tú debes de ser Valerie o ¿Eres Sally?-

-No, soy Katie, ¿Quienes son esas dos?"

Emmet había salido de la habitación de su hermana y ahora estaba con un grabadora en su mano justo al lado de Bella, esta se tenso al escuchar esas tan conocidas palabras.

-Tú piensas ¿Que Kris se volverá a meter en mi vida?- dijo totalmente relajado Emmet mientras se sentaba al lado del sofá , junto a su hermana.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Bella esperando la reacción de matanza que siempre tenía su hermano ,pero en vez de eso, el estaba muy tranquilo, más tranquilo y estaría muerto.

-Porque si esa Kris se vuelve a meter en mis cosas le volveré la vida de cuadritos los próximos años que vivamos juntos- amenazo todavía tranquilo.

- Muy bien Emmet analicemos, tú me harás mi vida de cuadritos si yo me vuelvo a meter en tus cosas, y ¡¿Cómo carajos ha sido mi vida hasta ahora?, hoy tengo muchos traumas ocasionados por ti ¡Gracias hermano! Y ni pienses que voy a dejar que andes por ahí engañando a las pobres tontas que caen en tus redes- contesto Bella un tanto exaltada.

-¿Sabes qué? No sé qué te pasa hoy, andas aburrida, sabes que yo solo juego, ¿Sabes qué? Adiós.

-¡Vete entonces!, y Valerie y Sally sabrán la verdad- cambio de repente Bella, a un tono de voz juguetón y un tanto lleno de amenaza, a lo que Emmet solo sonrío ¡Esa si era su hermanita!

-Muy bien que lo sepan y entonces tendrás que decirle adiós a mis servicios culinarios- le devolvió Emmet.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tu no me puedes hacer eso- puso lagrimas de cocodrilo .

-Hagamos un trato, tu no dirás nada y yo cocinare siempre que te toque a ti hacerlo- Bella lo mira con cara de ¿De veras?( nótese el sarcasmo).

-Emmet ese trato lo tenemos prácticamente desde que vivimos juntos, ¿Sabes que? Voy a terminar mi historia y si alguna de tus chicas saben que no es la única, pues culpa a Kris… ella mal influencia a las personas- dijo con su tono de niña chiquita.

Bella se dirigió a su cuarto para ver si se le ocurría algo mientras veía al sol ponerse en el horizonte, desde su ventana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Francia, específicamente en Paris, más bien quise decir en la mansión más lujosa y grande de esos alrededores, en su cuarto (trato de ser especifica- nótese el chiste- si sigo diciendo eso me auto golpeare), un chico de unos 13 años se estaba levantando de su cómoda cama.

-Al fin llego el día- decía Jasper un pre- adolescente con cabellos color dorado , tés clara y ojos color miel.

-¡Hijo mío! ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?- dijo una mujer que entraba de manera muy rápida al cuarto de su hijo.

-Madre debes de comprenderlo, soy una persona que está preparada para salir al mundo y estar en nuevos lugares, además estaré con mi tía, no me pasara nada…tranquila- respondió el chico con un aire de formalismo

-Eso es lo que tú crees, tu no conoces que ahí allí afuera- explico la madre

-Y justo por eso iré a vivir con mi tía, ¡Quiero empezar a conocer el mundo!, quiero encontrar nuevas culturas, nuevas formas de vivir, aprender algo más que estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes siendo vigilado por 24 guardias, me siento encarcelado en mi propia casa- trato de hacerle entender a su madre

-Has vivido así por muchos años, así que no veo el porqué debes de salir, ¡Uno en la única cosas donde se puede sentir al menos un poco seguro es en su casa!- y ahí iba de nuevo su madre.

-¿Sabes que madre? Digas lo que digas, en una hora saldré justo al país de mi tía y ya tengo todo preparado, así que te agradecería que me dieras tu bendición y me dieras un muy fuerte abrazo porque aunque no lo creas y tampoco yo, se que te extrañare- dicho esto su madre se acerco y estrecho en un súper abrazo a su hijo, con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos, sobre las mejillas, la luz podía hacer que estas brillaran como si de magia se tratara.

-¡Dios te Bendiga! Y espero que nunca se te olvide esto:

1) No se te ocurra perder tu clase.

2 )Tu ortografía es muy perfecta y no quiero que luego me vengas escribiendo cosas que ni tú mismo entenderías.

3 )La apariencia es todo, siempre utiliza un traje nuevo, siempre andamos bien vestido y es lo que hace que nos quieran seguir en la alta sociedad.

4) No vengas con que andas escuchando música extraña, los clásicos son la mejor música que pueda existir.

-Está bien madre, ¿Por qué mejor no sales? así yo me puedo acomodar para mi viaje- respondió Jasper al tiempo que apuntaba hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-Muy bien te esperare allá abajo le diré a tu hermana que se aliste- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Al poco rato Jasper ya vestido con su traje recién hecho por su sastre personal, salió de su habitación , camino por los lujosos pasillos siendo iluminados por lámparas de araña con un suave color dorado, luego al poder divisar las escaleras pudo ver que al pie de esta se encontraba todos sus sirvientes incluyendo a los guardias de seguridad, a su tan amigo el Mayordomo George , a su adorada hermana Carolina y a su infaltable madre. Bajó las escaleras y se situó frente a su madre.

-Madre llego la hora de partir- le dijo a una chillona mujer.

-¡Hijo bello! Ya que no puedo hacerte cambiar de decisión entonces cuídate y por favor no cambies- las últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Jasper el cual luego de darle otro fuerte abrazo a su madre , se fue donde su hermana menor.

-Hermanito dame un abrazo- él le correspondió gustoso-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme a mi con la bruja? Gracias por darme un año de sufrimiento, sabes que mama no me entiende, al menos tu aquí hacías que ella se entretuviera en algo, mínimo y me meterá en clases de ética, ¡Sera horrible!- musito Carolina en el oído de Jasper.

-Tranquila luego vendré a salvarte de las garras de nuestra bruja personal, todo saldrá bien, cuídate- contesto Jasper al tiempo que se alejaba de su hermana, y al lado de esta se encontraba su amigo, confidente, compañero del alma, George su gran mayordomo.

-¿Me permite darle un abrazo señorito Jasper?- pregunto George , mientras que Jasper solo se limito a asentir- muy bien joven amigo al fin estas decidiendo tomar nuevos rumbos para tu vida, la ropa necesaria esta al fondo de cada una de las maletas, Benjamín- el sastre- casi me mata cuando le pedí que la comprara, pero en fin nadie más sabe de esto, cuídate, empieza vivir- le susurro a Jasper mientras este solo sonreía con cada palabra ¡Al fin podría ver la libertad!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En poco tiempo vendrá- decía una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color verde a su tía.

-Así es, mi sobrino por fin estará acá- dijo una hermosa mujer de melena negra hasta la cintura, ojos tan negros como el azabache y tez clara.

-Espero que todo salga bien, o mi madre me matara, en fin tú la conoces-

-¡Cómo no tienes ni la mas mínima idea!-musito casi para ella la mujer.

A los cinco minutos se podía divisar la camioneta de la familia donde su chofer personal traía consigo a Jasper, tanto la tía como la hermana mayor de este , salieron a recibirlo, pero cuando él salió se preguntaron si era una ilusión o parte de la realidad, su cabello que siempre andaba muy bien peinado y cuidando de que cada hebra estuviera en su lugar ahora estaba con su boina color café, donde debería ir su camisa de ejecutivo solo se encontraba una camiseta de color miel con un gran dibujo de un chico en una patineta y sus tan formales pantalones ahora eran solo unos jeans azules rasgados, y a continuación sus zapatos de viejo – según mis pensamientos- ahora eran botines converse de un color miel metálico.

-¿Eres real?- le dijo su hermana al tiempo que llegaba junto a él y lo abrazaba de una forma mucho más fuerte que el de su madre.

- Dejare de serlo si me sigues abrazando así- y sintió como su hermana lo sacaba de ese encierro.

- ¿Sabes que tu madre me matara a mi por esto verdad?- dijo en tono serio su tía- ¡Pero qué más da! Así quería verte algún día.

-Gracias, la realidad quiero que todo sea diferente desde ahora- dicho esto todos entraron a la casa para seguir celebrando la llegada de Jasper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco , cuatro, tres, dos ,uno ¡Primer día de colegio!, tanto en la casa de los Swan como en la mansión Hale – apellido de la familia de Jasper- se levantaron cada chico y chica para vestirse y alistarse para sus clases. A la hora todos estaban listos, salieron de sus casas y se encontraron afuera de sus respectivas urbanizaciones.

-¡Oh! Como me siento alagado de ser esperado por una persona del apellido más apreciado de este ciudad, que honor mi señora- dijo Emmet bromeando.

-Muy bien plebeyo así me simpatiza hablar con las personas, ¿Por qué no te arrodillas y besas mis pies?- respondió Rosalie siguiendo la broma.

-Factor uno: el piso está sucio, Factor dos: no estoy al 100% convencido que te hayas lavado los pies, Factor tres: no me humillo ante chicas- su ego había subido 10 puntos esa mañana.

-Eres tan idiota amigo, pero igual ¡Te quiero!- y ahí iba otro de sus súper abrazos.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo a pesar de ser una chica puedes tener tanta fuerza en un abrazo… ¡Rose me asfixias!-

-Chicos llegaremos tarde, ¿Qué tal una carrera?- decía mientras dejaba de abrazar a su – se podría decir- mejor amigo. Rosalie había sido la primera chica que Bella conoció que no se babeaba por su hermano, que estaba tan loca como para comprenderla, que era muy inteligente y que nunca se sabía que esperar de ella.

-¿Quién es el?- hasta ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta del nuevo compañero.

-¡Soy tan despistada! Es mi hermano menor Jasper, el que les dije que vivía en Francia-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Emmet al tiempo que le extendía el puño pero al Carlos no comprender simplemente se quedo estático en su sitio.

-Si no corremos el profesor me mandara por primera vez a detención y ¡No lo permitiré!- esa era Bella.

-En sus marcas, listos… un momento tengo que amarrarme la trenza del zapato, fuera- apenas termino de decir eso Emmet había caído al suelo, al ver que lo dejaban tirado se desamarro las trenzas que Rose de forma rápida amarro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día de colegio, para Jasper era catastrófico quizá por el factor _Jasper por primera vez va a un colegio_, si así era, ese era otro factor de su vida, el siempre había permanecido encerrado por lo que tenia clases particulares.

Solo entró y no sabía qué hacer, había toneladas de estudiantes, unos correteaban de un lado a otro, otros jugaban a las luchas, por otro lado se podía apreciar chicas saludándose efusivamente, pero todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se encontraba extraño, inseguro, en cualquier momento saldría por la puerta corriendo a refugiarse como un niño chiquito cuando su madre lo deja por primera vez en el kínder, solo que para el, ellos tenían mucha más suerte, ya que ellos se verían natural y el solo haría el ridículo.

Aunque ¿Cómo hacer el ridículo cuando nadie te conoce?, su cabeza estaba vuelta un ocho, por lo que no se dio de cuenta que le hablaban.

-¡Hola! Soy Bella mucho gusto, soy la hermana menor de Emmet, tu hermana estaba tan en las nubes que no me presento, ella y yo somos amigas, ya que es la mejor amiga de mi hermano, quizás luego tu y yo po…-

-¿Dónde te apagas?- le dijo a la chica, aunque sin intención de ofensa , solo que estaba tan mareado por todos los sentimientos que cualquier cosa más le molestaba de sobremanera.

-¡Que chistoso! Y ¿En qué sección quedaste?-

-A… no la B- decía confundido de el papel que le habían dado.

-Esa es mi misma sección, ahí estoy con todos mis amigos viejos, se que te simpatizaran son muy geniales…- y ahí estaba otra vez en acción.

-¡Podrías callarte! Y decirme ¿Dónde rayos se encuentra el salón?- Jasper llego en su máximo nivel de paciencia, la verdad estar confundido, inseguro y ser ametrallado con palabras hacían que su paciencia flaqueara .

-¡Oye! Tengo el derecho de hablar y el salón se encuentra por el pasillo B, salón numero 5, ¡Adiós!- y así fue cuando Bella se dirigió a su salón.

.

.

.

Jasper llego al poco rato y vio a lo lejos como la chica estaba hablando muy entusiasmada con los que serian sus amigos, el se fue justo al asiento al lado de la ventana y frente al escritorio del profesor, la primera materia que tendría según la hoja , seria Castellano y Literatura.

-¡Buenos Días muchachos!- saludo el profesor con un aire juvenil.

-¿Qué tal profe?- contestaron los demás chicos al unísono.

-Muy bien, ¿Están listos para empezar el nuevo año escolar?- dijo entusiasta

-¡NO!- respondieron otra vez todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos chicos este nuevo año será muy bueno para el aprendizaje!

-Sería mucho mejor si nada mas tuviéramos cinco minutos de clases, asi tendríamos mucho tiempo para divertirnos, las clases son aburridas- aporto una de las amigas de Bella.

-Si ustedes dejaran al menos un momento las quejas y en vez de eso aportaran mas para la clase quizá las cosas cambiarían ¿No crees?... pero ya dejemos la presión, en fin, estamos llegando de unas largas vacaciones, ¿Cómo la pasaron?

-Súper Profe, mucha rumba.

-Yo viaje con mi familia, y se podría decir que fue un viaje muy interesante, ya que mi padre se desvió por donde no era, y lo que sería un viaje de un día se convirtieron en tres- dijo un chico flaco, tés morena, y ojos color café oscuro.

-¡Rayos! Y ¿Por qué en tres?- respondía otra chica flaca, con tés clara, y ojos del mismo color que el chico.

-Porque se nos pincho un caucho, luego la batería del carro estaba presentando fallas por lo cual no quería prender el motor, y teníamos que todos salir del carro, ponernos detrás de este y luego empujar, dormimos muy poco, y fuimos de un lugar a otro, cuando llegamos al sitio algunos tíos ya estaban de vuelta a sus casas, y cuando volvíamos del sitio se nos cayo la gran caja de nuestras pertenencias que tuvimos que poner en el techo del carro, la verdad fueron vacaciones de locuras, pero nos dio mucha risa todo luego.

-¡Wao! ¡Qué bien! Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea… ¿Qué tal si todos crean una historia?, es decir, cada uno sobre cosas que quieran, que hayan vivido, que quieren que pasen, que no quieren que pase, en fin, de lo que ustedes quieran-

-¿Profe podríamos por alguna vez en la vida hacer nada?- pregunto un chico

- y ¿De dónde crees que sacare las notas para evaluarlos?, ¿Creen que será como por arte de magia?- cuando el profesor dijo la palabra magia a Jasper se le removió algo por dentro, esa palabra para él era algo diferente que para otras personas, pero no sabía el por qué de eso.

Todos los chicos se rindieron, a pesar de que era su profesor favorito, lamentablemente ni con el podían lograr su cometido de estar en clase pero haciendo nada (Es tan difícil ser adolescente estos días).

Jasper recibió lo que se podría llamar un _atacaso artístico, _comenzó a escribir su historia en poco tiempo pudo relatar parte de sus sueños y con ellos construir un relato, luego se dirigió al escritorio del profesor.

-Ya…ya termine la actividad- dijo tímido

-¿Tan rápido?... qué bien, a ver- contesto el profesor mientras tomaba el cuaderno de notas de Jasper- interesante, mundos paralelos, magia, guardianes y un sin fin de cosas, chico… tienes una gran imaginación- dijo el profesor mientras sonreía.

Pero era justo ese tema el que le costaba creer a Jasper, que fuese solo el producto de su imaginación ya que a veces parecían cosas que él había vivido, como un recuerdo, pero la vida es tan rara o será simplemente el hecho de que es sensible al arte que ¿Cualquier arte puede hacerle sentir de aquella forma?.

-Chicos su compañero Jasper les va a relatar lo que acaba de escribir- un miedo se apodero de Jasper en aquel mismo momento, ser una persona con poca vida social no servía de mucho en estos casos. Pero igual comenzó a leer con cuidado cada cosa que él, hace unos momentos, había escrito.

Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escribiendo un digno final- según ella- para su relato a medias, pensamientos de donde salió en el mismo momento que Jasper empezó a relatar su historia la cual era idéntica a lo que ella había escrito, su boca se abrió y cerró luego de un rato, simplemente no lo asimilaba… la posibilidad que alguien escriba lo mismo que tu puede estar de uno en un millón, y además Jasper estaba muy lejos de ella como para si quiera pensar que se copio.

-¡Muy bien! Es muy interesante ese relato, ahora a ver…¿Dónde está la chica que le de la revancha a este muchacho?... – pregunto el profesor mientras paseaba su mirada por toda la clase- a ver ¡Bella! ¿Qué nos tienes para hoy?

-Mis neuronas se han quemado a un 90% por el sol de las vacaciones, mis ideas se han fugado en el montón de libros que dio mi hermano para los chicos del barrio, y mi inspiración ah desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… finalizando, no tengo ninguna historia que contar- monologó Bella, mientras muchas preguntas se golpeaban unas a otras en su cabeza, ¿Cómo rayos ese chico tenia la misma historia, los mismos personajes y el mismo final que ella había escrito hace algunos días? ¿Cómo es que ese chico hace unos minutos había dejado de serle un simple desconocido a alguien que sentía conocer de hace tiempo?, ella no lo sabía, simplemente eso es lo que se podía responder.

Todas las clases siguieron su curso. Los chicos no se hablaron en ningún momento, mientras Bella se la pasaba entre bromas con sus amigos, Jasper se sentaba entre clases solo por algún sitio con un libro en sus manos para distraerse (esa es la actividad que hoy en día hago a menudo).

Cuando por fin podían volver a sus casas Rosalie y Emmet dijeron que no podían acompañarlos porque tenían asuntos de urgencia que atender, si no fuera porque Bella conocía a Rose estaría sospechando cosas entre esos dos. Y así fue como Bella debía ir con Jasper, ya que sus urbanizaciones quedaban una al lado de la otra.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- soltó Bella pero Jasper no la escucho, así que a los varios minutos de esperar una respuesta- está bien ,si no quieres hablar conmigo…- dijo luego enojada.

-¿Decías algo?- contesto Jasper confundido, ya que estaba tan sumido a sus pensamientos que no se percato que la chica le hablaba.

- ¡Sí! que si ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pero si ya la hiciste

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Pero si no te eh tocado.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar conmigo?- grito la chica (ella tiene poca paciencia)

-No estoy jugando, pero dime ¿Qué querías preguntar?

-¿De dónde te inspiraste para realizar la historia que contaste en clase?

-¿La historia? fueron su..-la frase quedo a la mitad ya que un menos de tres segundos en el lugar donde deberían estar Jasper y Bella ya no se encontraba nadie.

Estos fueron absorbidos por un gran hueco rojo que los llevo a un sitio raro, por donde se viera se veía _nada_, si así es, no había ningún objeto físico, ni tampoco luz, pero aun así se podía ver los cuerpos de las personas como cuando haces un montaje y pones el fondo negro, no había un suelo fijo donde poner los pies y aunque no se sentía nada, en esa dimensión caías lentamente sin percatarse de que te estás moviendo, causa de que la tierra tiene sus movimientos de rotación y traslación.

-¡Que grato esperar tanto y por fin poder verlos!- dijo una voz de contrabajo que estremeció cada uno de los sentidos de los chicos.

-¿Qui...ien eres?- pregunto Jasper al oscuro infinito donde no se podía divisar a absolutamente nadie.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? ¡Qué ingrato de tu parte!-

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto esta vez Bella.

-Corazón ¿Acaso vez algo, escuchas algún sonido, hueles, sientes…? Todo esto es un infinito vacio, es la nada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo Jasper entre confundido y asustado, aunque no por el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido sino porque la voz le resultaba familiar pero no podía descifrar de quien provenía.

-Están aquí para…- contesto el hombre mientras dejaba una pausa- ¡Ser destruidos!- y terminaba de forma teatral. Mientras que al instante unos pequeños seres salían de otro agujero, seres pequeños y totalmente negros, con cierta similitud a niños pero con una cabeza mutante con muchos círculos en color dorado y plateado que hacían poder divisarse entre la infinita oscuridad- mis queridos Micloides ¡Ataquen!- grito la voz, mientras esta retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Los pequeños seres estaban armados con lanzas que eran el doble de su tamaño o ese se creía hasta que estos abandonaron su forma original, y se volvieron mucho más grande del tamaño de seres adultos, ahora su abdomen se podía ver y cada uno tenía un color diferente de lo que debería de ser piel, en unos segundos tomaron posturas de batallas y eran como 30. Así fue como al poco tiempo se encontraba Jasper defendiendo tanto su pellejo como el de la chica que se había quedado totalmente petrificada a su lado, tantos años de artes marciales- particulares por supuesto- y defensa personal no se podían haber perdido.

Uno de los micloides se le acerco por la espalda y lo tomo por la garganta mientras él le tomo el brazo y lo lanzo hacia delante con un fuerte tirón, dejándolo en el suelo con una pequeña llave, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos y de ser solo uno contra 30, estaba perdiendo la batalla, simplemente no se le ocurría nada.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que lo estaban distrayendo para atacar a la chica mientras él estaba ocupado, Bella no se movilizo de su sitio, ni siquiera porque los vio acercarse, Jasper fue tomado por todos ellos mientras lo cargaban y lo lanzaban al suelo, pero como era infinito no le hicieron nada (Aro es tan inteligente), pero las cosas cambiaron cuando al caer uno de los seres raros golpeo fuertemente a la chica, justo al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo eléctrico al cuerpo del chico, el cual soltó un gran grito por las descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón se le vino una palabra a la mente, quizá la palabra que justo lo ayudaría o quizás una tontería.

-¡Destrucma!- grito Jasper con todas sus energías, y fue como todos los seres explotaron y no se oyó nada más.

El cuerpo de Jasper se encontraba muy débil por las descargas eléctricas y porque aunque sin saber había realizado un hechizo de clase 9 y para muchos seres, solo vio a su compañera desmayada a su lado cuando cerró sus ojos y no volvió a ver más.

.

.

.

.

-Menos mal que logramos localizarlos- dijo una mujer de unos 30 años , tez morena, ojos cafés, cabellos negro corto a un chico de 20 años.

-Solo se desmayaron, sus cuerpos pudieron soportar tanto el gran golpe de Bella en la cabeza y las descargas eléctricas que le propiciaron a Jasper, definitivamente son ellos- aporto el chico.

Se encontraban en la enfermería de la gran academia Tecniti, mientras que la directora Leah y el Mayor al mando se encargaban de velar por ellos mientras se despertaban de su largo sueño, sus cuerpos eran resistentes por lo cual los golpes no los afecto como lo haría a un humano normal.

Luego de tanto esperar por fin abrieron los ojos como si de maquinas se tratara-ya que lo hicieron al mismo tiempo- y se sentaban en las pequeñas camillas de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijeron al unísono lo que hizo que se vieran uno al otro.

-Están en la academia Tecniti y yo soy Sam el mayor al mando, es decir, el supervisor de todas las actividades que se realiza en la academia, y el representante en otras dimensiones- los chicos pensaron que todo era un sueño, como si las dimensiones pudieran existir. Haber entrado a un sitio extrañamente infinito por un gran hueco rojo, que unos raros seres los hayan atacado y que el uniforme que tenga el chico que les acababa de hablar era idéntico a lo que ellos habían pensado- uniforme totalmente gris, con franjas negras en las largas mangas, que parecían un saco de vestir, con pantalones enteramente y zapatos negros, simplemente serio y deprimente- no daba indicio alguno que lo que el chico decía fuera verdad, ¿Verdad?...!Rayos! Estaban en una dimensión, en otro mundo ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

-¿Por qué estamos acá?- pregunto un confuso Jasper.

-Ustedes han sido elegidos por el comité dimensional como los únicos seres nacidos y localizados hasta ahora para derrotar a Aro el cual después de tanta búsqueda a la final el nos encontró a nosotros , así que ¡Todos estamos en peligro!- contesto la mujer de forma seria pero amable.

-Así que chicos les debo de advertir que las cosas no serán para nada fácil, pelearan, se entrenaran, se caerán, golpearan, dolerá mucho, va a ver presión psicológica de por medio, sabemos de los juegos mentales de Aro solo les hago una sincera pregunta aquí y ahora ¿Están listos para el reto?- dijo Peter igual de serio.

-¿Desde cuándo preparaste ese monologo? ¡Claro que acepto el reto!- dijo una entusiasta Bella.

-Me golpearan, martirizaran, se meterán en mi mente, va a ver mucho dolor de por medio, electrificaran mi cuerpo y quizá hasta me humillen…- musitaba Jasper de forma traumática- ¡Cuenten conmigo!- decía ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Pensé que esto sería más difícil!- exclamo el alto joven con tez morena, ojos negros, cabello negro y voz grave pero suave.

-Se que lo será, ya que si voy a tener a una persona que no puede dar ni un golpe tendré que trabajar doble … ¡Rayos!- dijo Jasper al tiempo que se levantaba de la camilla para darse equilibrio y pararse. Al tiempo que Bella se le cruzo una leve venganza por su cabeza, y así fue como la chica se levanto le dio una linda e inocente sonrisa que se desvaneció al tiempo que le propiciaba un fuerte golpe en la ingle.

-¡AHHH!- grito Jasper mientras caía en el piso tomándose sus partes que ahora dolían demasiado, y se hacia la misma pregunta de Emmet en la mañana ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza una chica- pero esta vez- en una pierna?- Porque al menos no le diste un golpe de estos a uno de esos seres?

-Me petrifique, le temo a la oscuridad, ver que todo era negro me altero demasiado, ni siquiera me percate cuando esas cosas se acercaron a mí, ¡Pero como lo vuelvan a hacer y me las pagaran!-dijo con una posición de súper heroína .

-Chicos les presento a Brent- interrumpió Runy , mientras señalaba a un chico con una gorra y un uniforme- que parece de conserje- negro, el chico se limito a asentir- el los llevara a sus nuevas habitaciones.

Jasper se incorporo ya que nada le dolía y salió junto con Bella detrás del chico que se veía un tanto menor que ellos, quizás un año. Luego de caminar un largo rato por pasillos de suelo transparente y paredes de color metálico donde se podía ver de formas divertidas sus cuerpos, se paro justo al frente de dos grandes puertas una frente a la otra.

-Esta es su clave y sus huellas ya están en el sistema , así que, los dejo, mi trabajo aquí a terminado- le expreso el chico seriamente, mientras les daba su clave y se perdió por los largos pasillos.

Cada uno se dirigió a la puerta que encima tenía un numero de habitación según la de Bella era la 1225 y la de Jasper 1220, cada quien se puso justo frente a las grandes puertas metálicas o quizás de otro material que ellos no pudieron distinguir ya que parecía que reinaba el gris y plateado por todas partes.

-Ingrese la clave del sistema- pidió una voz robótica, mientras que automáticamente se extendía un pequeño teclado de puros números, los chicos introdujeron los números que se encontraba en el pequeño papel que les habían dado-Clave Correcta- contesto la voz- espere mientras el sistema rastrea sus huellas, y así fue como una pequeña y fugaz luz roja paso por todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza a sus pies –Isabella Swan…Jasper Hale- dijeron cada uno de los sistemas por separado mientras se habrían los cuartos de cada uno.

En cada uno solo se encontraba una pequeña cama, la cual su diseño era interesante por el hecho que estaban sujetas por una base de triangulo al revés, donde cualquier que lo viera podría decir que la cama se caería en un momento a otro, pero cuando se acercaban a tocar la figura que parecía como el filo de una hacha incrustado en el suelo transparente -y que dejaba ver levemente la habitación de abajo, unos laboratorios- podían ver como un material solido tan transparente como para poder notarlo era lo que en verdad sostenía a la cama.

Al dirigirse a sus armarios pudieron distinguir trajes iguales a los que utilizaba el chico que los acompaño hasta sus cuartos, porque si, ahora esos serian sus cuartos, aunque no sabían hasta cuando, pero en sus mentes había algo que les decía que ese era su lugar.

* * *

Hasta aca mi nuevo capi... y Gracias vero Masen Cullen por el apoyo, me alegraste el dia con ese comentario ... espero que le llegue a interesar a mas personas... sin mas... hasta el proximo capitulo...


	2. Despejando Dudas

**La historia ira un tanto lenta por ahora, pero ya el ritmo ira aumentando, espero que les llegue a interesar y se cuidan.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo los uso por diversion.**

**Hay varios personajes que si me pertenecen, bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia...**

**Despejando Dudas**

**Bella**

-¡Ayuda!- grite con todas mis fuerzas - ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

Mis gritos no funcionaban y eso me ponía mas histérica, la pregunta que quizás se hagan es el por qué yo , andaba gritando como loca, la respuesta es tan inmadura como yo misma ¡Ja!, sucede que como cualquier chica responsable, eh perdido el papel que contenía la clave , la cual se utiliza tanto como para entrar, como también para salir.

Mis esperanzas estaban en el simple hecho que mi compañero- o algo así- estaba en el cuarto del frente, por lo que solo grite al principio su nombre, pero luego de esperar unas cuantas horas mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano, y ¿Saben que era lo peor de estar encerrada en un cuarto, que nadie te escuche, que solo conozca a una persona y que esta ni siquiera se haya parado a irte a ayudar? ¿Saben que es peor que eso y de tener un hermano Andromano? - ok lo ultimo ni iba al tema y además fue mucha información-Que ¡Tengo Hambre!, eso es lo peor, si no como algo dentro de media hora moriré y de eso estoy segura, aunque como ¡Odio! Cocinar, por eso mi hermano siempre termina haciéndolo.

Eh estado hablando todo este ratito y ni siquiera me eh presentado formalmente, claro ya ustedes sabrán las condiciones por las que llegue acá, también conocerán del compañero del que hablaba, solo que quizá no se esperaran que lo único que piense el 80% del día sea en comida, pero bueno ¡Así soy yo!

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swam, tengo 13 añitos de edad, aunque dentro de dos meses tendré 14 y luego llegara el año al que siempre me ha dado miedo de llegar, los 15 al estilo Latino, solo imaginarme a mí con vestido , me hace dar nauseas, pero bueno para muchas es su día mas esperado ¡Bah!, el mío será cuando me gradúe y me den mi título que quien sabe que será, si así es… planifico tanto mi futuro.

Por mi físico no me preocupo mucho, soy Blanca, cabello café y ondulado, y mi infaltable flequillo, mi padre todavía espera que me lo quite, pero no lo hare, así ponga laxante en mi comida (mucha información), mis gustos son… mejor luego se los digo.

Bueno sigo, tengo un hermano mayor de 17 años, el cual me ha causado varios traumas desde hace un año que vive conmigo y con el cual disfrutamos de hacernos pequeñas bromas , como la vez que quedo accidentalmente colgado por los pies, desde mi cuarto que se encuentra en un primer piso- nada alto a mi parecer- al tratar de husmear en mi cuarto ¿Cómo sucedió? Esos son secretos de familia.

Ahora me pongo a pensar en mi presente y puedo decir que mi estomago gruñe como no tienen la mas mínima de las ideas, aunque si les digo que el ruido de un camión es suave- estoy quedando como fenómeno-, la realidad es que pienso en el hambre antes de que me de un ataque de claustrofobia, eso sería patético.

No se el por qué me volví a recordar de mi hermano, y uno de sus consejos bizarros tan característico de él surco por mi cabeza, me lanzaría del primer puente que viera luego de eso, pero si debía de gritar cosas así para al menos llamar la atención de alguien y para así luego tener esperanzas de al menos un sándwich, ¡Lo haría!

-¡Ayuda!- acá iba- ¡Me están violando!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo,- refrán de mi país-o como por arte de magia , una voz me hablo- es que siempre terminaba oyendo voces.

-¡Te sacaremos de allí no te preocupes!- al fin comería

-¿Quién te estaba violando? ¿Acaso te golpearon?... ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta una chica de unos 12 años calcule, bastante preocupada, ¡Oh Rayos! Bella eres una mierda, ¡Bah! Una comida lo valía ¿O no?, la realidad era que no y había preocupado a una niña, si era verdad y vuelvo a decirlo, ¡Soy una mierda!, desahogarme en mis pensamientos me quita el estrés.

-¿Qué tal si dijese que yo… pues dije eso por el hecho de que…. Se me ha perdió la clave?- dije un tanto nerviosa porque la chica se ofendiera o simplemente me llamara ¡Idiota!

-Te respondería que… hay un botón rojo- entro conmigo al cuarto y me lo señalo, estaba justo al lado de la puerta, No soy más estúpida porque mi papa… mejor no digo lo que viene- y si te das cuenta al lado hay una lista y ¡En esa lista- se exaltó- dice que si se presentan casos como estos presiones ese botón! Y entonces- se calmo otra vez- el sistema rastreara tus huellas y así podrás salir, hablar con la directora y luego que te reprenda podrás fácilmente recuperar tu clave.

-¿Me disculparías si te dijera que el hambre no deja funcionar bien mi cerebro?- le dije con una de esas sonrisas infantiles, ¡Chicos ahí que sacar el niño que llevamos dentro!

-No te preocupes ¡Se nota eso!- me lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo, pero yo no quise hacer caso, era mejor así, luego de eso me percate que la chica no iba sola, sino que estaba con dos acompañantes chicas de su misma edad.

La chica que ah salvado mi estomago era una linda niña o eso se veía en su rostro infantil, su cara era enmarcada con su cabello, ya que caía liso sobre su espalda y tenía una linda pollina recta sobre su frente, su color natural era castaño, sus ojitos eran cafés- dirán que siempre hacer las cosas pequeñitas, pero la verdad es que mi niñez fue tan linda, bueno la verdad simplemente me encanto, que sigo hablando infantilmente muchas veces- su tez era blanca, se veía en su postura que quería parecer a alguien mucho mayor.

A su lado se encontraba una chica con bucles que caían muchos más largos que la anterior por toda su espalda, también se divisaba un flequillo en su frente , uno delgado solo para darle otra onda a su cara, su cabellera era negra igual que sus ojos, los cuales se veían tan profundos como la oscuridad.

La tercera chica nos traía una combinación de las dos anteriores, por su frente se podía ver un flequillo un tanto más ancho que la otra chica que caía justo hasta un poco mas antes de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello caía en cascada por toda su espalda y era castaño, su tez era clara y sus ojos negros, !Cuanto dan! ¡Cuánto dan!, huy verdad que no estamos en una subasta.

-¡Oigan chicas! Me podrían llevar con… la realidad no se su nombre, ni su cargo, tampoco quien es en realidad, a ver… es una mujer de como unos treinta años de edad, piel clarita, ojos creo que marrón y cabello castaño…

-¡Hablas de la directora!, mayormente cuando decimos algo de ella, significa problemas- dijo la segunda chica descrita mientras tragaba pesadamente.

-Cuando la vi no pensé que fuese una persona así, aunque bien dicen "No juzgues un libro por su portada", lo que me hace recordar que tengo que terminar "El Conde de Montecristo"- las chicas rodaron los ojos, por lo que veo eran demasiado normales como para comprenderme, tendría que hablar su mismo idioma, eso me daba pereza- ¿Podrían llevarme ante la directora?- mayormente daba un sermón antes de hacer una pregunta, cosa que mi hermano juzgaba.

-Está bien te llevaremos, síguenos y no nos pierdas de vista, solo recuerda algo y podrás al menos tratar de sobrevivir en esta Academia "Todo lo que ves es una ilusión", así que para poder saber lo que realmente pasa deberás aprenderte cada uno de sus pasillos y acostumbrarte a los cambios- me dijo la chica a la que agradecía sacarme del estúpido encierro que me había impuesto yo misma.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo abriste la cosa esa , a la que llaman puerta acá?

-¿Si te lo digo no me delatas?- dijo con un aire de nerviosismo

-¿Me vez cara de chismosa?

-No lo se

-Entonces yo tampoco sé si lo diré o no, aunque la realidad es que ¡No me has respondido mi pregunta!- ok me exalté un poco

-Está bien está bien, solo hackie el sistema, pero si la directora se llega a enterar, mi primo mínimo y me matara

-¿Quién es tu primo?

-Es el Mayor al mando, Sam

-¡Ah el chico lindo que acompañaba a la directora!- conteste sin siquiera pensar en lo que había dicho.

-¿Chico lindo? ¡Oye es mi primo! Y pues ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sam y a la directora?- en su mirada pude ver cierto lado de duda, pero a la vez un lado de oscuridad, una niña mala, que cuchi.

"Ya es la hora del almuerzo así que por favor dirigirse a el comedor, y la señorita Claudia y compañía las quiero en 5 minutos en la base central o… Verán lo que les va a pasar" y ahora le ponemos Atte: La directora. Esa voz salió por los altavoces, que de verdad hace un momento no estaban ahí, creo que empezaba a darme cuenta lo de "Todo es una ilusión".

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué querrá la directora con nosotros?- dijo la chica de los bucles.

-Un momento, ¿Quien de ustedes es Claudia?- pregunte un tanto confundida, porque si estaba con la tal Claudia era mucho más que probable que tendré que ir con la directora, y ¡Oh Rayos! Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

-Soy yo- y ahí estaba la niña.

-"Tres minutos para llegar chicas"- volvió a decir la voz que provenía de la directora, las chicas se miraron entre sí nerviosas, ¿De verdad la directora puede ser un ser malvado? O era como mi padre, en su trabajo son unos, con la familia son otros… por algo le dicen sus compañeros de trabajo "chupeta de ajo".

-Es mejor que corramos- ¿otra carrera? ¿Es que a nadie se lo ocurría una mejor idea? Eso me hizo recordar a Rose ¿Dónde estaría con mi hermano?, sin más que decir, las chicas nombraron las tan conocidas, en su marca, listo, fuera, ellas eran veloces en comparación de la tortuga de mi, pero a pesar de que estaba por expulsar el pulmón por la boca logre llegar.

-Identifíquense- tenía miedo de pisar por algún lado y que un día me diga, "en cinco segundos esto se autodestruirá", presentía que debía de andar con mucho cuidado- Claudia Becher, Alissa Aldrich, Penny Collingwood- esto lo dijeron a una pequeña cámara que rastreaba todo su cuerpo mientras ellas decían su nombre, y llego mi turno- Isabella Swan- hizo lo mismo conmigo pero se quedo hasta la mitad rastreándome, luego siguió y volvió a rastrearme, la puerta se abrió- y me seguía rastreando- y cuando quise entrar con las chicas que ya estaban dentro, salieron armas de no sé donde, apuntándome en todas las partes del cuerpo con pequeños rayos, si me movía un poco estaría frita, las puertas estaban abiertas frente mío, y entonces pude distinguir algo…

**Jasper**

Luego de varias horas de husmear el lugar y encontrarme con varios dispositivos de audio y video por todo el cuarto que me habían asignado, encontré en mi cama algo que hace unos minutos no había estado allí, era un mapa, "Primer instrumento de todos los novatos" decía en el pequeño papel que lo sostenía enrollado, el cual quite y comencé a explorar todo ese… ¡Rayos! Esta academia era grande.

Creo que no me presentaron mucho que digamos, a ver, mi nombre es_Jasper_ Whitlock _Hale_, mi madre es Latina aunque no lo parezca y mi padre, que en paz descanse, pertenece o perteneció a Francia, mi vida real era hace unos dos días, monótona, estúpida y - sin la parte esencial -sin vida… creo que es ilógico tener vida sin vida, pero así era y no podía remediarlo o más bien si , y eso fue lo que me hizo venirme a Latinoamérica con mi tía y mi hermana. Aunque no me esperaba que fuera absorbido por un agujero rojo, tampoco que seres en una dimensión extraña me golpearan y electrocutaran y además saliera vivo de eso, ni que tampoco hace unas horas me hayan dicho que iba a pertenecer a una academia que tenia la tecnología más avanzada, escondida pero la había.

Tome el trozo de papel y comencé a copiar en mi mente todos los pasillos que habían, así como también ciertos pasadizos secretos- mi memoria fotográfica ayuda bastante en ese tipo de temas – luego de eso me dirigí a la salida, inserte la clave que ya había memorizado y Salí de esta, viendo pasillo por pasillo, a ver que pasaban en todos ellos.

En poco tiempo llegue a las aulas donde las puertas dejaban de ser grises y ahora eran blancas, en un rápido vistazo que di a una de las ventanillas de la puerta para ver que hacían dentro, pude notar que se encontraban en química, y utilizaban ciertos materiales que no había visto antes, así como otros que si conocía a la perfección, ya que a mi hermana menor le encantaba la ciencia, solía inventar cosas nuevas cada día, pero mi madre no podía comprender eso, solo quería convertirla en una chica con modales exquisitos- según su criterio.

Me encamine mas, para conocer cada rincón de ese sitio, pase por la sala de biología, de matemática, de física y otra donde decía ciencia dimensional, todas las salas estaban altamente capacitadas, ningún laboratorio visto antes por mi se parecía en absoluto.

Luego llegue mucho mas allá, donde se encontraban grandes salones y canchas de futbol, básquet, tenis… etc., la realidad tenían canchas de todos los deportes y otras extrañas, quizás de deportes característicos de la dimensión. Cuando gire en un pasillo las cosas habían cambiando y donde había visto las canchas ahora estaban una gran masa de chicos con un instructor que les enseñaba varias posturas de karate, defensa personal… por otro lados una chica se encargaba de darles las caídas en judo y si veía mucho mas allá habían mas artes marciales, la realidad no sabía cómo era que cambiaba todo de repente.

Me quede un rato paseando por todos los alrededores, viendo cosas tan conocidas por mi , como otras nuevas. El tiempo de soledad y reflexión me hizo darme cuenta que debía hacer varias preguntas que estaban a punto de hacer estallar mi cabeza, fue como saque el mapa otra vez para asegurarme y luego moverme y llegar frente a la gran puerta gris automática que según el mapa , era donde se encontraba el director, al cual conocería y luego preguntaría por Peter.

-Identifíquese- me dijo el sistema

-Jasper Hale- conteste y me hizo un rastreo general y las puertas se abrieron.

Era una sala con muchas computadoras de donde estaba seguro controlaban todo el lugar-quizá lo que hacían era crear ilusiones- habían una cantidad de cinco personas, dentro de las cuales se encontraba la mujer que había visto junto a Peter hace unas horas. Me acerque a ella.

-Hola perdona pero…¿Cómo puedo hablar con Sam?- le pregunte a la mujer un tanto temeroso, siempre temía que alguien llegase a contestar mal.

-El ahora mismo no se encuentra, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo- me contesto la mujer amablemente.

-Bueno está bien, luego lo veré, y ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunte señalando todos los aparatos electrónicos como también las computadoras que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Esta es la base central donde se controla toda la Academia- dijo la mujer al momento que me llamaba hacia un monitor- por ejemplo acá- señalo un panel de muchos botones- se puede controlar el sistema de seguridad de todas las puertas.

-¿Me podrías decir como exactamente funciona esto?- quizás había sonado un tanto confianzudo o como alguien que supiera mucho del tema, pero simplemente siempre me había interesado la tecnología.

-Muy bien, presta atención… el botón verde controla las puertas de las aulas de clase. al estar este desactivado todos pueden salir sin permiso del sistema, hay que tener cuidado que este siempre activo, el rojo controla todas las puertas de los cuartos y el azul se encarga de la puerta de acá de la base, luego de presionarlos aparecerá acá en pantalla un ventana que indicara que tendremos que colocar la clave…- la mujer me decía todo eso mientras señala al monitor, vi cuales teclas presiono para la clave, así que mi memoria empezó a trabajar, quizás eso me ayudaría en cualquier ,momento.

-Gracias por la explicación…- no sabía su nombre

-Leah, creo que no me presente como es debido, Sam es el Mayor al mando mientras yo soy la Directora de la Academia-así que era a ella a quien debía preguntarle ,claro por la razón que no estaba Sam-.

-¡Oh! Y yo buscando a Sam, ¿Sera que tu puedes despejar mis dudas?

-Hace un rato estaba justo preparada con eso, pero ustedes nos dejaron fuera de combate al aceptar tan rápido todo- me explico la mujer mientras se sentaba ella y me invitaba a sentarme a mí.

-Es justo eso de lo que quería hablar… No sé porque siento que conozco esto, o más bien no esto, sino que siento que conozco algo, es como si sintiera que hay una cosa que es familiar pero no se cual es esa cosa- estaba completamente confuso.

-¿Cuál es tu edad Jasper?- ¿A que iba esa pregunta?

-13 - uno de los tantos motivos por el que mi madre no me quería dejar venir, para ella yo era muy joven.

-¿Qué recuerdas de tu niñez?- se suponía que el de las preguntas seria yo, pero si este era el juego, entonces seguiría.

Continuara...


End file.
